<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Longing by Squeah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245362">Longing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeah/pseuds/Squeah'>Squeah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Obitine, Shameless Smut, first half is sfw, second half is porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeah/pseuds/Squeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been.. distracted lately." He shifted on his feet slightly as he stroked his beard, tucking an arm behind his back as pondered. Satine kept her ground as she watched him curiously, unsure how to proceed.</p>
<p>"Nothing a Jedi master can't handle I'm sure, why come to me? If this is about the Republic you can just lea-"</p>
<p>"No. Not at all Satine." </p>
<p>He turned to look at her properly, pursing her lips slightly as he cut her off, but soon softening as she noticed the pleading look on his face, this wasn't Jedi matters. She tugged his robes gently and led him to a shaded bench in a close corner, observing him as they sat down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluff to smut for a tumblr prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I agree entirely, my Dutchess." A royal guard nodded as he walked beside her through the Palace.<br/>
"But are you sure you can trust the jedi?"</p>
<p>Satine smiled politely back at him, maintaining her composure as she restrained her slight irritation and desire for him to leave. Yes he was doing his job as her guard, and taking extra precautions to protect her with the recent attempts on her life, which of course she was thankful for, but currently she wanted nothing more than for him to leave.</p>
<p>"I understand your concern Captain, but I assure you, you have nothing to fear." She gave him a sterner look as they walked.<br/>
"Master Kenobi has been a valued ally for many years."</p>
<p>"But Dutchess-"</p>
<p>"Captain."  Her heels clicked on the floor harder than usual as she stopped in front of him and spun around.<br/>
"I know you are only doing your job, but your following me like a lost child is starting to grow tiresome."<br/>
The guard swallowed hard as he fumbled under her gaze, despite her pacifism she knew how to instill fear in others.<br/>
"You forget I am a Mandalorian, I know how to defend myself, especially within my own walls."</p>
<p>"R-right.." His words failed him as she pinned him with her eyes, quickly shifting away as he bowed forward, "Of course my Dutchess, please, forgive my insolence." </p>
<p>"You are forgiven Captain." She turned to continue her walk, glancing back over her shoulder.<br/>
"And relieved of duty tonight."<br/>
Her voice echoed through the halls, stern enough that he wouldn't argue back as her heels filled the silence, leaving the Captain to regain himself as she made her way to meet her visitor.</p>
<p>Obi Wan Kenobi. A man shrouded in mystery and misery. When Satine thought of him, she always went back to their time together many years ago, running everyday, sleeping in caves and wondering if this would be their last meal, the hardest year she'd faced from the many she'd lived. Yet the memories warmed her heart, during their panic and fear, their constant running and hiding, a touch of love bloomed. A love so gentle and safe she'd almost forgotten about the rest of it. They were still basically children, too young really to accept the roles that had been thrust upon them so suddenly, more often than she'd like to admit she still felt like that lost, frightened child hiding. </p>
<p>In that time of need the Jedi came to her aid, a master and his young padawan, she chuckled softly to herself as she walked, the padawan argued with her endlessly, they spend most of their days bickering over plans and ideas, which route to take and who to trust. Just as the irritation they had for each other started to boil over they suddenly realised they were madly, deeply in love. While fleeing for her life, she had many firsts with the padawan she grew to love more than anything. First love. First heartbreak.</p>
<p>Last love. Last heartbreak. As their responsibilities grew, so did their separation. At the end of their year, they agreed to part ways and make their own lives separately. In a way the pain of leaving her love behind turned her into the Dutchess she was today, stern, unyielding, refusing to back down, a powerful woman who knew no fear and loved her citizens. Yet sometimes cold, closed off, her true feelings hidden behind a mask that never cracked. She opened herself once and paid the price, she would not let anyone so close to her heart again.</p>
<p>And even though her heart had broken and hardened, scarred over as she buried her feelings and lost herself in her new position, when she was reacquainted with the young padawan- now a master she hardly recognised- many many years later, her armor shattered entirely and her heart grew soft again. She had been thrown back into her younger self. That scared child stood in her place as she looked at the man in front of her for safety. She had to fight every urge in her body that day to stop from falling into his arms, there was a war raging, she couldn't let her past love block her judgement. Yet in that day she couldn't stop herself from trying to reignite that love, and when he saved her once again she felt that spark as he admitted it to her and in that moment, she knew she still loved him with her entire heart, she always would. Now he was back, weeks later and he had suddenly come to visit her, she didn't know why but she felt a childlike glee in her chest as she went to meet him. </p>
<p>She sighed deeply to herself, completely lost in her thoughts about past, present and future she hadn't realised she'd reached the entrance of the courtyard, the glass placements casting the late evening sun in beautiful shapes and colours across the grounds, highlighting the soft ginger hair standing at the far end, back turned to her and observing a large fountain. Her breath caught slightly as she moved towards him.</p>
<p>She got a few steps behind him, about to speak before he beat her to it.</p>
<p>"You've built a beautiful home, Dutchess." His voice was smooth and calm, it sent a chill down her spine as she came up beside him.</p>
<p>"Please, drop the formalities Obi Wan, we're alone."</p>
<p>He briefly glanced at her, his eyes heavy from years of fighting and pain, eyes that have seen more suffering than anyone ever should. As she gazed into them, she couldn't find that spark of hope he once held years ago, she was staring back at a tired, beaten man desperate for change, it broke her heart and she cleared her throat, moving her gaze elsewhere. </p>
<p>"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company again, Obi Wan?" The question was quiet, as of fearing an answer.</p>
<p>"I've been.. distracted lately." He shifted on his feet slightly as he stroked his beard, tucking an arm behind his back as pondered. Satine kept her ground as she watched him curiously, unsure how to proceed.</p>
<p>"Nothing a Jedi master can't handle I'm sure, why come to me? If this is about the Republic you can just lea-"</p>
<p>"No. Not at all Satine." </p>
<p>He turned to look at her properly, pursing her lips slightly as he cut her off, but soon softening as she noticed the pleading look on his face, this wasn't Jedi matters. She tugged his robes gently and led him to a shaded bench in a close corner, observing him as they sat down.</p>
<p>"Tell me, what's bothering you?" She kept her eyes firmly on his as he struggled to maintain her gaze, an anxious look on his face and a slight blush in his cheeks, something she hadn't in years, she couldn't hold back the slight smile tugging at her lips. </p>
<p>"It's... you, Satine.." His eyes dropped to the floor as he blushed further.</p>
<p>"Me?!" She shrieked slightly, taking offence to it as she suddenly sat upright.</p>
<p>"No! Well, yes- but not like that! I, um.. oh fuck." He groaned and dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes as his ears started to burn pink.</p>
<p>A grin spread across her face as she inched forward and set a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Obi Wan, as much as I love to watch you embarrassed, please just be blunt with me." Her hand squeezed his shoulder gently as she noted the sigh into his hands and he finally lifted his head again.</p>
<p>"I can't stop thinking about our time on the Coronet.." His voice was so small she barely heard it, her eyes darting over him as a mix of excitement and panic ran through her.</p>
<p>"And.. what are you thinking?"</p>
<p>He shuffled while he sat, lifting his eyes to her as he hesitantly took her hands, searching her eyes as his jaw worked.</p>
<p>"I love you Satine.. I can't get you out of my head.." Moving closer to her he squeezed her hands, "I've always loved you."</p>
<p>The two of them sat silent as they watched each other, Satine's face blank as she fully processed the words. Obi Wan shuffled uncomfortably, his face burning red as he awkwardly cleared his throat. </p>
<p>"Ah.. Satine, I– I shouldn't have said anything." He went to pull his hands back until hers gripped him tight. Shocked, he quickly looked up at her, a tear rolling down her cheek as she smiled.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Obi Wan. I've never stopped loving you." Her smile grew as she slowly moved forward, cupping his cheeks as she placed the gentlest kiss to his lips. The kiss caught him off guard slightly, stiffening before melting against her, his hands moving to grip her shoulders as he started to desperately press against her, as if he'd lose her again if he let go. The world around them completely melted around them as they held each other, a ball of emotion rising as Satine felt her heart practically explode in her chest, the years spent repressing and hiding her love bursting out in a mad fury that shattered any remaining armour she'd built around herself.</p>
<p>Reality came crashing back as their lips broke apart, she tried to hollow him as her eyes readjusted to their surroundings. </p>
<p>"Obi.."</p>
<p>He looked back at her as his face flushed, his eyes focusing on her with such adoration it was almost painful but she couldn't look away. She took his hand and set on her cheek, closing her eyes again as a soft breath left her nose and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together.<br/>
"Come inside, my love." She whispered against his face.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Stroking her cheek as he closed his own eyes.<br/>
"What if someone sees?"</p>
<p>"Let them stare, let them see my love for you." She took his face in her hands and placed a quick kiss to his lips again before standing, holding his hands as she walked him back towards the entrance, watching him the entire time.<br/>
"Come inside with me."</p>
<p>Obi Wan could only nod back as his jaw worked and she couldn't help but grin, the great Negotiator suddenly at a loss for words, oh how she revelled at the way he melted for her. They walked silently hand in hand as she led them through the palace halls, any glances and glares in their direction were quickly snuffed out by Satine’s furious eyes, her citizens knew better than to question her personal affairs. Each time someone was silently scolded Obi Wan smiled more at her, the woman she had become filled him with both love and pride for her and everything she had built.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a short walk before they reached Satine’s personal chambers, she closed the door quietly as she watched Obi Wan wander around the room in amazement, looking over every small detail before he turned back to her with a grin.</p>
<p>“This is beautiful, Satine.”</p>
<p>She chuckled softly and slid her headdress off, setting it on its stand before walking over to him and resting her hands on his shoulders, a fire slowly burning inside her as she looked over his face. Obi Wan’s face started to grow red under her gaze and he hesitantly moved his hands to her hips.</p>
<p>“I have missed you dearly, Ben.” </p>
<p>His heart skipped a beat at the private nickname, until his heart stopped almost entirely as she quickly pressed into him and kissed him again, more desperately this time. His eyes widened before fluttering closed, tilting his head to deepen their kiss. He made a soft noise against her lips as her hands started moving over his chest and she walked him back towards the bed, her lips pressing harder into his as their desperation grew, a soft gasp escaping between them as she slid her tongue into his mouth, the combination of her tongue and her hands exploring his chest were setting him ablaze.</p>
<p>Her hand slipped into his hair and jerked his head back to break their lips apart with a heavy gasp, dropping her head to suck marks into his neck as one hand slid down him to rub against the front of his trousers and she grinned at his already growing erection. She bit into his neck and drank in the whimper it pulled from him.</p>
<p>“S-Satine..” But he was quickly silenced by her lips again, her hands frantically undoing his belt and tossing it across the room, neither reacting to the loud clash of his lightsaber bouncing off the floor, Obi Wan moved to match her and quickly pulled the belt from her waist, it soon joining his. She broke their kiss and took a step back to whip his tunic open, her mouth wide as she fully took in the sight of him, his body had changed drastically from their last time together, now toned but slender, the muscles and veins far more prominent and defined, but along with this, he was riddled with scars of various kinds, some light and almost faded, others deep and jagged as they crawled over him, a variety of blaster shots, stabs, burns and lacerations painting his skin as if he was some cruel canvas of this indefinite war. Her thoughts had clearly seeped into his as he took her hand and pressed it to his chest, gently rubbing her knuckles.<br/>"The war has left its mark on me, but it is only flesh and blood, I'm still the man you knew so long ago."</p>
<p>She smiled slightly and nodded, the lie sitting silent between them as they both accepted it. The longer Obi Wan lingered in her mind the lower his heart sack, she knew he had changed, they both had, the dreams and hopes they once carried now barely a dwindling thought in the back of their minds. As she looked back into his eyes she scowled at him, silently telling him to get out of her head and he swiftly followed orders, blushing slightly and nodding as he gave her back her privacy.</p>
<p>Before either of them could delve any further into their thoughts he quickly shrugged the fabric off and reconnected them, to which Satine gasped slightly and pulled on his lower lip in her teeth, dragging a breathy groan from him as he gripped her hips, one hand struggling to remove all the layers of her dress as he groaned again, the beauty of her outfits always beaten by their complexity, most of their time in bed was spent with Obi Wan trying to figure out how to undo them. His desperate attempts brought a giggle from her —the sound sending a bolt of love through him that it almost floored him, he'd missed that laugh dearly— as she reached around to guide his hands to the clasps, taking a step back to let it slide off her skin, only her underdress and boots remaining.</p>
<p>“God Satine..” His face burned as he took in the sight of her body through the thin shield, leaving nothing up for interpretation. While his body was heavily changed, hers remained practically the same, her skin subtle and soft, almost glowing in the afternoon sun. Where he was riddled in scars, she had none, well, almost none. His eyes dropped to the pale scar on her hip, a small frown on his face as he traced his fingers over it. Satine watched his fingers before setting her hand on his, pressing it flat against.</p>
<p>"The venom-mites." She smiled softly, the memories of their young life warming her heart as she rubbed his hand.<br/>"You dropped me."</p>
<p>"I still feel so guilty about that.." He went to look down but her hands pulled his head back up, placing the gentlest kiss to his lips, so gentle it caught him off guard with a gasp as he fumbled for a moment before quickly relaxing, his hands sinking into the delicate flesh of her hips.</p>
<p>She slowly broke their lips apart and took his hand in hers, placing delicate kisses over his knuckles as she gently pushed him back onto the bed and crawled over him, kissing along his stomach and chest, moving up his neck and cheek until she reached his lips again, but instead of kissing him she dragged her tongue over them and moved to the other side of his head to tug his ear between her teeth. Her actions pulled a long moan from him as his hands moved to rest on  her ass, massassing them into the soft skin. </p>
<p>"Are you getting impatient?" A grin spread on her face as she sat up and set her hips above his, tilting her head as she traced her fingers over his chest, following a few of the scars. She was growing impatient herself, years of never feeling his touch starting to build in frustration in her chest, but she wouldn't give in, not yet.</p>
<p>"You're still an awful tease, I see." His brows pinched together as he groaned heavily, sweat starting to build across his forehead when he desperately tried to push his strained erection against her but her thighs kept him locked down, whimpering as he huffed through his nose and dropped his head back, she kept him held so firmly he didn't even have room to relieve himself of his trousers, all he could do was grip her ass harder.<br/>"You're going to kill me, my love."</p>
<p>"I want to enjoy this sight, for as long as I can." She hummed as she started to grind against him, an almost painful moan tearing from him as his head shot back, her own soft whimpering muffled as she bit her lip, she was already soaked, sliding over his full length through his trousers with ease. Her thighs released him just enough that he could roll his hips in time with hers, her hands shooting out to support herself on his chest as she whined louder. It had been years since they were this close, since anyone had touched her in such a way, her heart pounding in her chest with love, excitement and lust. Every roll of her hips over him dragged her deeper and deeper, spiralling further into her love for him as she started to fall apart, her outer display of control slowly slipping away. Obi Wan noticed this and wasted no time seizing that control, a sly grin on his face as he bucked his hips up harder into, her cry in response filling the room, like music to his ears as he bit his lip, fueling his passion further.</p>
<p>“Fuck Satine, you’re so wet..” His voice heavy and breathy as his hands sunk harder into her ass, her nails sinking into his chest in response, her skin on fire, falling faster and harder as she struggled to keep herself together on top of him. As he gripped her ass he pulled her rougher against him, watching her face in amazement as every moan escaped her lips, as her desperation grew so did his, his eyes glued to her, they way she moved, breathed, how her chest heaved slightly above him, how her eyes closed tight and every movement brought the most pleasurable, filthy noise from her, he needed more, to hear her come entirely undone.</p>
<p>Satine shrieked suddenly as her hair covered her face, pushing it back to now stare at Ben above her, in an instant he had spun them around, her face burned harder as she looked at him and swallowed hard, the dramatic change leaving her at a loss for words as his arms held her firmly while he panted heavily, he needed a moment to compose himself, catching her eyes he faltered briefly, moving a hand to her cheek.</p>
<p>"Is this.. alright, Satine?" All the desire in his face quickly changed to concern, he didn't fully know her boundaries or what she was comfortable with yet, the last thing he wanted was to upset her, no matter how pent up he was, he waited for her command. But she only smiled at him and nodded, throwing her legs around his waist to pull him closer.</p>
<p>"This is perfect." She quirked a brow at him as she slipped her hands behind him to squeeze his ass, pulling a low moan from him as he dropped his head against hers.</p>
<p>"Now you're playing dirty.." </p>
<p>"It has been 16 years, Ben." She chuckled and squeezed harder.<br/>"I'm going to enjoy what I missed."</p>
<p>"Then so am I." His voice a low growl in the back of his throat as she grabbed her hands and held them above her head, locking his eyes on hers as he used his other hand to pull her underdress off. Once the thin fabric was gone he released her hands and leaned back, rubbing her thighs around him as he hummed, reaching out to gently squeeze her breast.<br/>"I have certainly missed these."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and chuckled softly, lifting her chest against his hand.<br/>"You always did love my breasts." </p>
<p>"How could I not." He hummed and rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger, watching her face as she whined softly.<br/>"They're perfect."</p>
<p>"So are you just going to tease me now?" She raised a brow as she shivered slightly, pursing her lips as he laughed in response.</p>
<p>"I think it's only fair that I do." </p>
<p>"Oh don't start that now." Her hips pushed against him as she tried to create some friction again.<br/>"I can see on your face how desperate you are."</p>
<p>Obi Wan raised a brow back at her and tugged her nipple harder, grinning as she cried out and tossed her head back, her hands sinking into the bed below them. In an instant he dropped his head and kissed over her chest and breasts, moving down her stomach until he got to her hips, tilting his head to place heavy kisses over her thighs and along the waistband of her underwear, quickly shoving his trousers off to finally free his erection, the sensation and cool air pulling a heavy groan from him. He restrained the urge to stroke himself, his attention entirely on Satine as he lightly thumbed her clit through her underwear, lifting his eyes to her as she moaned softly.<br/>"Say please."</p>
<p>"What?" She lifted her head with a dazed look, furrowing her brows.</p>
<p>"Say please."</p>
<p>"Obi Wan I—" A groan cut her off as he pulled his hand away, licking off his thumb as he only watched her. Frustration burned hot throughout her body, a fire low inside her starting to spread out around her that would soon burn her to a crisp. She didn't want to let him win, but it was pointless, he had the upper hand now and she knew it, the longer she denied it, the more he'd torment her. Finally conceding defeat, she mumbled as she looked away from him.<br/>"Please…"</p>
<p>"What was that?" A wide grin on his face as he still watched her, looping his fingers in the waistband of her underwear as he ever so slowly inched them down.</p>
<p>"Please, Ben…" The nickname was a low blow to try to win him over as she pouted up at him, but it wouldn't work this time, he was a Jedi master now, his discipline and patience far greater than their last time together.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry but I didn't quite hear that." Her underwear now hanging around her ankle as he lay his head on her thigh, tracing a finger around her clit.</p>
<p>"Please fuck me already, Obi!" Her head flung back into the bed as she lifted her hips against his hand, her frustration boiling over entirely. The way she practically screamed for him combined with the uncharacteristic swear knocked off Obi Wan’s concentration entirely, nodding as he took a moment to collect himself, staring at her body for a moment before spreading her legs fully and positioning himself between them. Finally leaning his head forward he pressed slow, deliberate kisses around her pussy, obscenely wet as she waited for him, each small noise she made in response further fueling his desire, he may he in control now, but this was the first time he'd been intimate with the woman he loved in roughly 16 years and despite his strength in mind as a Jedi, his body still tried to give in to the desire, his desperation to take her here and now would soon overcome him.</p>
<p>As he glanced up at her he spread her folds and dragged his tongue through them, his eyes fluttering closed as his senses filled with the sound and taste of her, driving him wild as he flicked his tongue over her clit a few times, savoring every jump and twitch she responded with before he lifted his head to look at her, his thumb replacing his tongue.<br/>"You taste divine, my love."</p>
<p>But Satine didn't reply, instead she pushed his head back down as she panted heavily, a deep blush spread over her pale skin and her brows pinched together, and with a low chuckle, Obi Wan happily obliged, rubbing his fingers through her slick folds before slowly pushing them into her, taking her clit between his lips as he sucked gently, watching her face when he started pumping his fingers, her thighs squeezing his head in response as she started to moan, her nails grazing over his scalp in a silent plea for more.</p>
<p>He watched her face intently, sucking harder as he curled his fingers inside her, hitting that delicate spot that dragged a long, high pitched cry from her as her back rose of the bed, the sight bringing a low groan from the back of Obi Wan’s throat as he pumped his fingers fast and hard. His dick aching as he brought her closer to her finish, her almost painful cries and tight grip on his fingers causing his desperation to sit like a white hot ball of lead low in him, he was dying to feel more.</p>
<p>"Please Obi–" A shriek followed as he suddenly curled his fingers again, the painful pleasure rocketing through his body, so close to her finish it tore at her inside. Satine was not one to beg and Obi Wan knew this, to be pleading him she was truly desperate and it further fueled his lust for her.<br/>"Please make me cum!"</p>
<p>His hand worked into her as hard as he could, his wrist starting to cramp, his lips pulling on her clit as he added hard flicks of his tongue against it, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly as he reached up to squeeze her breast, her heavy moaning driving him insane before he felt her walls clamp down on his fingers, barely able to move his hand as her back arched off the bed as she fell silent, her legs shaking hard before a hot wetness rushed over his fingers and a choked cry came from her as she dropped back into the bed.</p>
<p>Obi Wan watched her in awe as he kept his fingers inside her, gently thumbing her clit as she settled again, her body still twitching. Kissing over the inside of her thighs he slowly pulled his fingers out when she was ready, kissing up her now sweaty body as he reached her neck, nipping over it before looking over her face, sucking his fingers clean then reaching between them to slowly stroke his painful erection, it was going to kill him to wait any longer, he needed to feel her properly.<br/>"Do you have protection?"</p>
<p>She slowly shook her head with heavy eyes, trying to catch her breath as she set her hand on his cheek when he frowned slightly.<br/>"You'll just have to be careful.</p>
<p>"Are you sure, Satine?" </p>
<p>"Yes." She took a deep breath and wrapped her legs around him again, pulling him tight against her, bringing a hiss from both of them as he rubbed against her still sensitive pussy.<br/>"Fuck me, Obi Wan."</p>
<p>Swallowing hard he nodded quickly and rubbed the tip of his dick through her soaked folds, lining it with her entrance as he looked back at her for further confirmation and with a nod from her, he slowly pushed his full length inside her, moaning heavily as he started to fill her, stretching her slowly to accommodate him again, her head thrown back with deep groans, sinking her nails into bed. A throaty moan left Obi Wan as his hips bumped against hers, now fully hilted as his eyes closed tight, the two took a moment to adjust, the feeling of being inside her again was incredible, intoxicating as he let the sensation rush over him, overriding any other thoughts he had, his mind was only filled with her.</p>
<p>"You're so tight, Satine.." He breathed out as he started to pull out, reaching halfway before thrusting back into her, the pleasure and her cry snapping the last bit of restraint he had. He looked over her with an almost primal look that pulled a deep moan from her, enchanted by the fire in his eyes. Adjusting his footing he gripped her hips and pulled out fully, waiting a second before ramming back into her, causing her to scream in wonderful agony, repeating this a few times as he locked his eyes on her face, her hips shaking against him with each movement before he paused to let her relax.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Ben.." Her breath hot and heavy as she gripped his shoulders, scraping her nails over his skin hard enough to mark him for a few weeks if he managed to avoid the infirmary between then, she loved to mark him and he loved to be marked by her, he wore them like a badge of honor. Obi Wan never cared much for pain, he always pushed past it, but when it came from her, he absolutely revelled in it.<br/>"Do that again, don't stop."</p>
<p>He growled in response and thrusted hard into her, now maintaining a fast past as he leaned over her, growling against her ear as he wrapped one arm around her, the other dropping to worship her clit again, dragging a strangled moan from her, the air hot and heavy as their cries, gasps, moans and the sound of their bodies obscenely connecting filled the room, neither caring for their volume or who could hear them, in this moment all that existed was them, all they needed was each other, after so many years, they were together again.</p>
<p>"I'm close, Satine.." His voice deep and raspy as his hips started to falter, without speaking he knew what she wanted, pulling out of her quickly he gripped his dick before cumming over her stomach with a loud moan, his other hand still pressing into her clit until she came after him. As they both finished he dropped on top of her, the two gasping for air and Satine slowly lifted a hand to lay over Obi Wan, barely rubbing his back.<br/>A few moments passed before Ben lifted his head to pepper kisses over her cheek and face, placing one on her lips as he looked down at her, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone.<br/>“You’re still as incredible as I remember.”</p>
<p>A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she took his hand and squeezed it, turning her head to kiss his palm.<br/>“You’re bigger than I remember.”</p>
<p>“Ah, is that.. Bad?”</p>
<p>“No, of course not.” She laughed again and pushed him onto his back, lying into his side and draping an arm and leg over her.<br/>“Thank you for pulling out.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I wouldn’t want to risk getting you pregnant.” Instead of the soft laughter he expected from her he was greeted with a sudden tense silence, as he went to speak again she sat up suddenly and left to the adjoining fresher, returning after she’d cleaned herself off, to which he sat up to look at her with concern and confusion as he tried to feel for her, but she was using all her strength to block him from her mind.<br/>“Satine, tell me what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>She watched him for what felt like an eternity, trying to stay calm and collected but her eyes betrayed her.</p>
<p>“Obi..” Her words failed her for one of the few times he’d ever seen, whatever it was, it clawed at her inside, almost breaking out into the open.<br/>“I’ve thought about how to tell you this for years but.. I’m just.. Going to need to be blunt.” He nodded slowly at her, waiting in both anticipation and fear.</p>
<p>“Korkie is your son.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end, thank you so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>